


Spark

by GrapeWhite



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anticipation, Bad Boys' Love, Bloodplay, Bondage, Burnplay, Consensual Kink, Crazy, Cutting, Don't Try This At Home, Duct Tape, Erotic Electrostimulation, Fetish, Hurts So Good, I'm Going to Hell, Inanimate Object Porn, M/M, Object Insertion, Other, Ouch, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Harm, Sex Is Fun, So Wrong It's Right, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 23:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrapeWhite/pseuds/GrapeWhite
Summary: Ambrose  is  lonely  and  bored  while  waiting  to  see  his  boyfriend / lover again , so he passes the time playing with a  ' bubble  wand /  head  '  curling iron .





	Spark

 

 

 

 

                                               

 

 

 

  
  
It was her beauty that captured his attention, making him fall in love right there in the aisle, gazing upon her long gorgeous body, one that could keep him warm and do things for him that others had failed at before.  
  
‘You’ve got enough money, buy the silly thing already.’ Roman muttered, pushing a Kruger filled cart down the aisle, Leo grinning and kicking his feet in the manner of an excited child.  
  
Dean considered but didn’t need to, he was hers from the first glance.  
  
Besides Seth WAS busy that day, doctors appointment and all so why NOT fill the empty lonely spot with some twisted heat?  
  
Less than an hour and a small wad of fives and tens later, he took her back to his place.  
  
Soft sounds of Romes and Leo going at each other in their own closed door bedroom of this luxury suite felt soothing as listening to rain falling. It calmed him and he didn’t want to be calm.  
  
He wanted frantic, wild, crazed.  
  
And with that, came torture.  
  
And from torture he came, in many ways.  
  
Ice for lube to make a start, not that he minded a good flesh scalding but he preferred working for it.  
  
Dean let the iron heat until he heard the sizzle, smelled the burnt scent from it, watched a thin line of smoke form and float upward before his eyes.  
  
This was his time to be with her, love her right.  
  
Easier and less painful for the other guys, he knew, couples that used action figures as 'stress relief’.  
  
He respected Seth enough that he shied from putting his lover’s plastic toy face inside his rear end.  
  
She would replace, just once.  
  
Dean’s smile stretched his mouth, tearing the skin at the corners. His eyes bulged and he licked away the blood while fire burned deep within.  
  
He rode the hot curling iron, one ball at a time, lower and lower, moaning. He’d found the world’s best anal beads for the S&M crowd.  
  
Reached for the third person in this threesome, not Romes but a buzzing crackling taser.  
  
Placed at against his swelled head and watched sparks fly.  
  
Masturbated until he passed out.  
  
On the bed sometime later, sun setting, room dark with the curtains closed.  
  
Seth beside him, his beautiful partner, washing dried blood away with a damp cloth, white in some places, brown in others from his own fluids.  
  
'I take it you missed me.’  
  
'Yeah, it’s been boring without you.’  
  
Seth dropped the rag, flung it aside. He removed a long pair of sharp shiny scissors from one jean pocket, a roll of duct tape from the other.  
  
Dean grinned, delighted. His lover always understood what he really needed, wanted, craved.  
  
'Let’s see if I can fix that.’


End file.
